Oni
by intotheocean
Summary: I am new to writeing stories so...please keep that in mind. I put alot of work into this story so please enjoy.


**_Oni_**

With a new day came the sunrise on this glorious morning. The awakening yawn of another could be heard for almost miles at this time. A boy no older then 14 awaiting his birthday the next day to be adzact. He lived alone or well had in so sense he had lost his family to a bandit attack not so long ago. Red hair waveing some now as his right hand would be brought up to begin twirling at it slowly. Mouth hanging out with yet another yawn, Shirtless, and yet pantsless as well. Apon adjusting himself from his bed a slight sigh would fall to his face. Thoughts ramputing through his head with a sudden intrest in the day he would hop up. Words ramming out from his mouth as he began to yell out in a oddly fashioned way.

**Unkown Man:**_ GEah! What the hell! why does it hafta be so close to my damn birthday! Bleh... _

Apon moveing to stand his hands would reach down to grab his black cutoff pants one side fully theret he other cut off at the knees. Apon faceining them his hands would begin to reach for his shirt. Blue with nothing more then a kanji for hero placed apon its chest. Eyes closeing as he began to move towards his mirror of his room his dresser a mess of clothes at this time. Looking to himself brought some happyness to his dark and eary eyes. Hands would then bash together knuckles beating knuckles as apon the door a knock was heard.

**Unkown Man: **_Uhh...Tsukio! Tsukio! Are you awake yet! It's already evening time! _

**Tsukio: **_Yeah yeah..I'm up I'm up...get your damn head out of your ass...Tanaka._

**Tanaka: **_What! I heard that you little! _

Somewhat of a cool smirk fell on his face. Fingertips rolling through his hair apon turning and moveing to his door. He had made his room into the living room at this time on count of having no need for any other room in the house. Opening the door well...there she stood a first roaring back as if about to bash him dead in the face. Eyes almost poping out of his head as the fist came forwards at this time. Stopping only to bash Tanaka's index finger into Tsukio's forehead. A shock expressin look fell apon his face. A light roar was shot out from Tsukio about the time Tanaka began to chuckle with a smirk.

**Tsukio: **_WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? Why do you scare me like that!?!?1_

**Tanaka: **_Cause..I can...nerd. - Evil look apon her face now.- Get your shit ready...were leaveing today..._

**Tsukio: **_Woah woah woah?! What do you mean leaveing today? _

**Tanaka: **_...You know why...Tsukio..._

**Tsukio: **_...Nope...dosen't ring a bell..._

Tanaka's fist would roar forwards at this time bashing into Tsukio's being. He would be hurled back and into his own wall. Apon hitting the ground his hands gripping at his stomach tightly being where she had bashed him. Thoughs roamageing in his head to remember why they had to leave there home town. His eyes curling closed at this moment of his life. Bad thoughts ramming into his skull at this time to begin thinking out to himself. The reason they had to leave was all he could really focus on till...

**Tanaka: **_Because of you..Tsukio...Damn trouble maker! The higher up's want you gone...from our village..so me and dad are escorting you to the next one throught the forest. _

**Tsukio: **_Woah woah woah woah!?!?! What the hell did I do to them..?I mean..hell I might have...Stolen a few things..but damn!!!!!! Not enough for me to loose my home and life here with you and your dad..._

**Tanaka: **_Open your eye's Tsukio...you haven't did one thing right sense your father and mother passed on. All you do is steal this and that...and you never come to me or dad with your problems..."Your just a basket case of problems..."_

His eyes would close at this time as he went to stand. His hands roughing into his pockets leaveing his shit behind in his house. His movements a bit tricky at this point. Steping out behind Tanaka she would begin to hold in her tears, She had feelings for Tsukio yet was just...too shy to speak them to him. This boy this thing..Known as Tsukio...would be the greatest threat to the world...or possibly the hero of it all in do time...we will see. You see...this boy is special unlike most of the other humans in this story...Tsukio...is a living embodiement of a great warrior known as Kaiger a demon of high class long ago. Supperior to all and everything in the demon world in this story. There are other demon embodiements now but only a select few are born with this deformatie at birth. Be little known to Tsukio a fortress miles away held one of these unkown demon embodiements.

**Unkown Man:**_ So it seems...Our age is returning to us great ancestor...after thousands of years...Demons will walk the earth again...and soon we'll seize controll of this pathetic human race! An world! Bwahahhaha! Hahahahah!_

This man sat in the shadow of his throne like fortress. Seven other's stood befor him all of different shapes and sizes. Each of these possibly embodiements as well. See...Many Demon Kings took human wives and used them to there will. Few Demon kings actualy took there wives for happy marriges till there dyeing days. Now on with the story!, Tsukio's form would begin to ball up his fist inside his pockets walking away from the other. Tanaka only turned and stared as the boy walked off on his on. Tsukio would wave his right hand up into the air at this time. His opposite hand yet still in his pocket, Eyes holding back tears at this point as he began to rush off into the forest sense he lived so close he was the first to know the bandits came that night yet only the village was saved his home so far from it the guards would'nt go near to save it yet they stood and protected the others homes and familys all but his. Loseing his Mother, Father, and his own older brother and sister. Eyes held tightly closed at this point apon rushing into the forest.

**Tanaka: **_...Tsukio..you stupid fool..always rushing off to do things on your own...YOU STUPID ANTIHERO! - She screamed.- _

**Tsukio: **_- Stopping at the edge of the forest to hear her words.- ...Tanaka...Stupid girl stop careing about me! - He spoke in a low tone.- I'm not worth it...if IF..._

Body movement changeing as Tsukio began to cry rushing off into the forest at this time. Movement shakey at this time rushing off even faster now. Eyes closed tightly to attempt to hold back the tears that where rushing out of his eye's. Not even four minutes into the forest...He was lost...not careing wether he lived or died in reality he wanted to die...he knew he was no use to anyone and if he had died...his bodie could be used for something then..They could at least use him for soil under the ground for worms and other insects. Apon stopping his head would drop his tears stopping the forest winds blowing about him with a tornado like motion. Sticks leaves and grass even flurring up around the boy his great great ancester Kaiger watching down on him he would think. Eyes opening as he would fall to his knees. Motions of anger rushing to his head at this time. Movement slowly growing heavy as his skin began to harden A demonic green aura rushing about his body fingertips growing claws his back shoulder blades attempting to sprout demonic like black wings apon hitting his knees his head roared back a very very loud roar of energy bursting about his body. Hands gripping the ground now. As if his own body was being controled. Arms roaring out to the sides his voice growing rather intense apon roaring words out.

**Majin Tsukio: **_God Of Wind Rampart through my enemies and tear them apart! - This being said green like blades of wind tore through tree's, rocks, grass, and even water.-_

Eyes of pure demonic energy swirled about in his mind. He was no longer Tsukio for he had taken on a Majin like form a form of demonic control from his ancester for this was only a small porton of that major power he was brought threw his family line with. Standing now lips purly closed his arm swaying to the side some a long odd yet normal shaped Katana bursting into his right hand. Demonic marking roaring up the blade at this time his right arm rushing up only to roar it down the blade cut through the third deminsion even leaveing a huge slash through the world itself. Eyes of enjoyment began to rush him as his more evil side began to rush into him. Not to far from behind a voice was heard Tanaka. The enourmas evil green energy swirled about him at this time apon turning the cut forming hole once again. Eyes glareing apon the girl as his Katana was roared back. Tanaka's eyes somewhat feeling with tears at this time as the boy befor him was now a demon of great power and no longer her Tsukio.

**Tanaka: **_...Tsukio...what...what ar...- Blood forms swirling from her mouth.- _

**Majin Tsukio: **_...Shut up..._

Tanaka's eyes would go black at this time almost as Majin Tsukio's katana had ramed through he stomach. Blood pouring about his blade and her stomach rolling down to the ground the girl's last breathes forming up to speak out to her once beloved Tsukio the troublemaker.

**Tanaka:**_ Tsukio...- Tears forming now rushing from her face.- Tsukio...Please come back to me..._

**Majin Tsukio: **_...Wha...Garh! - LEft hand reaching up to begin gripping his forehead in pain.- _

Tsukio's eyes would roar back his body yet staying the same he could no longer return to his human state for he was stuck in this form for good. Eyes feeling with tears as the one he did care for was in his arms now. His forehead falling to hers in a very sad moment of his life balling like a baby for the woman who took care of him. Cared for him even loved him at the same time. Tanaka's eyes would slowly begin to close as her hands would reach up to take hold of his shoulder. Shirtless now Tsukio was his pants not really effected for his legs only bulged out a bit. His wings closeing in apon them both at this time hideing her to the world or well what he could. Tanaka's words grew short and her body began to grow cold and fade.

**Tanaka: **_Tsukio...You you...You came back...good...- Eyes full of happiness at this time gripping her touch apon him. Useing what strengh she had left to speak to him.- Tsukio...I just..wanted to say..._

**Tsukio: **_...No..no...Tanaka...don't leave me...I...i'm sorry! I'll rush you to the docter in town just please don't leave me GOd No don't! - His hands shook at her form now eyes closeing some as his forehead would lay apon hers.- Don't leave me...Please...- Tears pulled from his eyes apon this.- _

**Tanaka: **_Tsukio...I wan't you to know...to..stop being such a idiot...An do something right for a change...So..I can be proud of your for once...I must..Must...have not been good enough to do that...But...But..I wanted you to know...That..I love you...Tsukio...I just didn't know...how to show it...to you..." -Her eyes closeing some now as if to roll her head over to the side her heart beat slowly stopping now reaching her last moments on this earth.-_

**Tsukio: **_No...No! please..don't leave me...Tanaka! God no...- Eyes full of tears so much that he could'nt even see.- Move please...don't leave me...I love..you too..Tanaka...I'm sorry for being a blockhead half my life...Heh...I still remember the first day we met...I took your teddy and you chased me down and beat me with a stick..heh..._

**Tanaka: **_Heh...Stupid...I had to take care of you ever sense that day...even when we where kids...but..now you hafta...take care of yourself...Tsukio...I know..about your blood..and was even told...that something bad would happen between us... I just didn't want it to happen this soon...- Her face would smile now as her life slipped out of Tsukio's hands.- _

**Tsukio: **_...No...Why did...WHY DID I DO THIS! WHY AM I A MONSTER! - His head fall apon the others chest hideing his tears crying away.- _

Befor him she stood in spirit watching the other befor turning to walk away into a great light like door. A smile apon her face as a small tear fell watching her last minutes with him though she would watch over him for the rest of his life. Tsukio had lost one of the greatest people in his life and all because of his uncontrolled anger willing to kill all and anything befor him if it would bring him happyness. Tsukio's form was now dark and lonely his right hand reaching to Tanaka's neck to pull from it her necklace. Tieing it about his neck now he would stand his right hand reaching out to glare apon the ground wind like blades cutting her name into the the nearest stone. Laying her body befor it as it began to fade out and somehow shift into his body. As if his body had sucked it into himself for safe keeping. Demon energy is weird in this story as you will find out here very soon. Eyes closeing now as his left hand reached down picking up his Katana. Glareing apon the pure image of a black blade now for earlier it was pure evil silver covered in demonic kanji which seemed to give it the power to cut through time and space itself. His left hand held out a sheath like object bursting into his hand now the Katana shifting into it slowly lungeing it apon his shoulder. Knowing there was nothing more for him here he would have to move on.

**Tsukio: **_...I'll never forget you...You'll always be here in my heart...I'll move on and grow up for you..if it' will make you happy..and allow you to grow along with me...I know your not here by my side like always keeping me out of trouble...even allowing me to hide in your house when the guards where after me. Hideing me...playing with me...cooking...makeing sure..I got what I needed...You where like my big sister and family...But..now you know...Im not a kid anymore..an I'm gonna protect your way of thinking...even if its the last thing I do...- An with that..he vanished into the forest.-_

Miles away from that little town and forest. A woman stood now a older looking back just beside her as they both spoke out in a rage almost. There hands gripping tightly as befor them bandits layed dead hundreds from the looks.

**Yomoto: **_...Oh no...Tsukio's...tsukio's...powers finnaly been unleashed...Kirashi if we don't hurry..he could.. - He spoke in a rushing like way.-_

**Kirashi: **_Calm yourself...It seems to have locked itself away...we will watch him for now...Your little brothers finnaly...becomeing a demon..That night...we left him..me you and your dad...Mother was lost...oncount of protecting us...forceing us to leave as Tanaka...took Tsukio away from the home as if she knew it was going to happen...- She spoke with a slightly clam manner.- _

**Yomoto: **_My little brother is...a monster...A pure living embodiement...of Kaiger...as if Kaiger was reborn in his body...Tsukio can't...hold that burden on his own..and you and I both know that...with the utmost confidence..._

**Kirashi: **_Tsukio...has a choice now...to kill us all...or...save us all..it's all on his shoulders..that boy...Oh I wish it would have been my burden..so he would'nt have to bare it...at the loss of his own loved one...he...he couldn't stop that power...We wouldn't stand a chance against it...for we aren't even of demon blood...But hes my little brother so we must go and aid him...anyway possible...after five years...we can see and hug him once again like we always did..._

**Yomoto: **_- With a nod of the head he began to head off.- Yes...let us go...to port Kaiger and meet your little brother..._

_**Chapter 2.**_

The two would now begin to step off they both of human blood yet powerful warriors in there own ways. Eyes closeing some at this time to begin a somewhat untimely moment. There hands interlocking as he continued to move off for Kirashi was nothing more than a little girl they had fount at there doorstep who grew up to somewhat be called a brother or sister nothing blood related about either of them. Kirashi smileing some as well as Yomoto as there hands would leave eachother and they would be off running at a very pitched moment. Not to far away in Port Kaiger another stood his eyes closed some a large black trenchcoat covering his body fully. Hand movements began to curl into his pockets. Long jet black raven hair flowing about him with eyes of pure purple in color a hunter he was. A demon hunter at his side was a odly shaped sword large in size almost yet he carried it with ease about the size of a Buster Blade hanging from his side. Hands closed in with gloves that cut off at the fingers and thumb. Large black like pants baggy in size his pants ending at boots apon his feet. His chest wraped in bandages being revealed from his trenchcoats front opening. Strolling threw the streets of this port city some thought for him to be a fool carrying such a heavy blade around. His left eye housed a eye patched of rather messed up look. He looked rather small from just a far way away, Suddenly two rather large demons would spurge up into the air as if to come flying down at him. Right and left hands griping his blade as if to pull it from its sheath roaring it forwards as if he was moveing like the speed of light. Tearing through them both only to land a few feet befor him adjusting the rather large blade apon his shoulder. The two demon behind him falling to the ground growling some only to speak out.

**Demon 1: **_...So it's true...Oni really is the real deal..._

**Demon 2: **_...At least we died...at the hands of a real killer...eh brother...- His last words being spoken as his body would fall apart their words being said apon falling to the ground after being cut but Oni's blade. So in semple turns...they both spoke whille hitting the ground and just a moment befor death if it seems confuseing.- _

**Oni: **_Tch...Useless...Blade...dosent' cut right...- His words spoke apon standing now to turn and glare at the now dead demons.- Bleh..May god have mercy apon your souls._

Oni's form would then hurl the blade out to as if completely slip blood from it. Rolling it back around as if it where a feather to sheath it again. His body turning some to begin walking off from the dead demons. The people about him began to stay ruleishly shocked apon just the site of Demons in there town. Oni was familier with what few demons yet still walked the other sense he was a demon slayer. Not too far from this port city Tsukio came walking to his side he held his Katana. Eyes closed yet still travleing as if he where nothing more then a wanderer at this point in his life. His body was now covered in a large cloak dirty yet almost old a tear or two here and there. Demonic filled eyes laid apon the town as he stood just above it apon the hill to the the edge of the town. The forest to the towns back, The ocean to its front this would be the start of his journey the one he would make of his own life. For across the ocean sat and awaited the man who abandoned his life and his childrens or so he had been told anger was already a main priority of his life now hearing his father had up and left about the time he had yet still no clue of his brother and sister.

**Tsukio: **_...So...Your somewhere in...Giacomo The land of war...Father..I'm comeing for you! _

With this being said his form would begin to rush off forwards down the hill. HIs wings and body disfiguration would be hidden on count of his demon side yet not so bad as he would think still humans feared embodiements. Half a mile away Yomoto, and Kirashi had finnaly gotten closer to the Port Kaiger. The two rushing as fast as they could now knowing that even Oni himself was there and that Yomotos little sibling would most likely be going there for there father had made a name for himself as the God Of War on Giacomo Island a land of battle and pure hate. Many great Demons lived on Giacomo even one of legend who is yet still alive Yadagaruzi A demon who once spared with Kaiger the third deminison cutter himself. Tsukio would finnaly enter the back ally of this so called..Port Kaiger. For Oni was only a mile away in the middle of town. HIs brother and long time friend Kirashi was just now makeing it there apon the long edge of the forest. They both wore armor like metal apon there bodies having worked for a nearby lord by bringing down giant bandits and nearby demons that would raid his somewhat large kingdom that almost could be considered a empire.

Onis form would begin to move to a ally as if to escape a crowd yet only one ally away Tsukio was moveing along till they both would come face to face at a turn point. Onis body shakeing somewhat as well as Tsukio's. Eyes glareing at eachother words leaveing there lips.

**Oni: **_Well...well...I finnaly fount you..Tsukio was it..I heard from a village back in the forest that a demon had came threw dressed just like you...and your aura...had'nt even left the town yet I was able to follow you all the way here..only to get a little sidetract...- His right and left hands would move down gripping his blade pulling it from its sheath only to aim it befor him with a smirk apon his lips. His purple hue glareing apon the other in a attack like way.-_

**Tsukio: **_...And who the hell are you...- Tsukio's hand would lift to relase the cloak from his body letting it roar off against the nearby wall with a gust of wind. His hands moveing to remove his own KAtana now forceivly holding it befor him black as the night itself now. As if awaiting the other for Tsukio had grown cold of his month travleing threw that forest with only Tanaka's words to guide this useless body of a corpse.- _

**Oni: **_My names..Not for you to know..sense you won't be in this world much longer! - Oni's form began to rush Tsukio hositing his blade up apon his shoulder it glowing red now as if it was about to attack with a full swing down at the other like a killing stroke.- _

Tsukio's form only began to sigh some his body seemed to have no life in it. His form rushing to the side somewhat both hands griping the handle of his pure black Katana. His hands swung it up at the others sword only for a dark aura to beging raming out of his Katana as if to tear a small lighting storm between the swords. He was holding his own against Oni's weapon where mostly weaker demons had fallen and died. Oni's form would begin to flip back some landing apon his feet. Eye glareing up at Tsukio at this time, Tsukio glareing back. Oni's form would then hoist his blade back apon his shoulder to Rush Tsukio yet again. The sword being brought down only for Tsukio to begin swinging his up stop the blade in its tracks. There battle began to grow fierce one sword swinging froward only for the other to stop it and push it back. Onis form after a few moments of fighting hop back from Tsukio, both breatheing rather hard at this time for this was a massive strain on anyones body. Onis right hand would slip up a smirk apon his face as if to now remove his eyepatch some a blue eye begining to fall apon Tsukio at this time as if a targeting system was built into it. Onis form would rush Tsukio and begin to slip a rather large cut into Tsukios shoulder sliceing it open purely almost. Tsukios body would become stunned some as he would take a step back. Onis form landing only to turn and rear up for another go around speaking out this time.

**Oni: **_Hehe...This next attack will end this hole thing...demon._

**Tsukio: **_Gea!...Fucking...bastard! _

Tsukios form would begin to roar up with his energy again almost like the time he killed Tanaka. His blade of pure blade began to fade into a silver like look Kanjis of pure evil roaring apon it. His eyes slowly twirling and begining to mold into a more darker self now. Green demonic energy pouring out of his body as he would lift his Katana now speaking out. Onis form began to shake some as the gravity of the area began to tear him to the ground from the others high demon energy.

**Majin Tsukio: **_Illusion, Whirlwind Of Pain! - Illusion being the name of his KAtana.- _

Majin Tsukio would roar Illusion down to the ground. A huge meaningless wave of whirlwind energy would run rampert in the alley cutting anything and everything to shreads no matter what it was. Onis form would be scared almost to death at this point of the demonic energy pouring out of the Tsukio's form. Oni would in return forcefuly stab his blade into the ground the wind of pain ripping threw the blade almost tearing cuts to exposed flesh and cutting threw clotheing even. Oni's clothes full of cuts and holes by the time this attack is over. Majin Tsukios form having depleated at this time for it only came out to cause pain to Oni for causeing pain to him. Tsukio's hand would drop his illusion katana gripping at his forehead some only to fall to his kness. Eyes closeing to begin somewhat shakeing his head left to right sense changeing back and forth was none of his control the master output of power from the other was greatly overwhelming to himself. Onis form would begin to stand now his body shakeing some from the cuts and major open wounds he know held. His body falling to the ground now on his ass holding his stomach. When out from the blue two voices became apparent to Tsukio's ears.

**Yomoto:**_ Little brother! Calm yourself! It's a illusion of Kaigers power...though it is real...It will grow with how you feel...but for now..be calm...and...Kaiger won't take you from me...- Yomoto would step up from behind Tsukio and lift his little brother up. Hugging at him some now Kirashi hugging at the same time.-_

**Kirashi: **_Tsukio...We are so sorry for leaveing you...Your mother made us...she even forced your father out...hehe she was a strong woman and her baby boy is the same way..- She began to hug him tightly holding her to him.- _

**Oni: **_What the..? That power was..Kaigers...- He laid back now apon his back eyes closed now his eyepatch gripped in his right hand.- Scary man...you are..Tsukio..._

**Tsukio:**_ Wha...? - The voices behind him where like music to his ears tears shed threw his eyes.- BROTHER! KIRASHI! - Was all he could scream as this demon became a crying boy holding onto them both as if they where ghost back from the dead.- _

Tsukio would grip them tightly now as tightly as he had ever held anyone befor. Yomoto and Kirashi held him back just as tight, Oni laid stareing up into the sky now pondering his defeat and knowing adzactly why now. Tsukio's eyes would fall from his long beloved family to Oni's lying form. Jumping up he would rush to Oni's side knealing and lifting him up some. His eyes falling into Oni's only to begin crying somewhat for even though he held a demon look and energy he was still just plain ol' Tsukio.

**Tsukio: **_Oh no! I' did it again! Come on wake up! Wake up! Please! Please don't tell me I killed someone els!...- His eyes almost full of tears for the enemy even.-_

**Oni: **_- Confused beyond beliefe at this moment.- ...I'm not...Dead yet...Just a scratch...What are you doing...I just tried to kill you...You should finish me off whille you have the chance..for if I ever get up..I'm going to continue attack you till I defeat you...Baka...- HIs eyes closed some in a passed out state now from the others words and actions.- _

**Tsukio: **_Yeah...as long as you don't die...You can get up and attack me all you wan't..K...- Tsukio was a soft teenager who really didn't like killing. His arms would wrap about the other at this time. Pulling oni to his chest as if to pick him up. Onis blade would soon crack and fall apart oncount of the illusions' attack. Onis hands falling open to cause his eyepatch to fall. His right eye blue in color yet closed now the left purple.- Attack me all you wan't as long as your alive. I don't care..._

**Yomoto: **_Tsukio...Scary kid...he even came close as to touch Oni The Demon Slayer. - Yomoto's hand would lift to rub at his head some.- _

**Kirashi: **_Almost too scary...Yomoto...- She would lean against him some there armor clanking a bit as she would begin to move forwards with him.- Let us go find a place to rest up...the ship for Gorona won't leave for another day and our next mission starts there.._

Tsukio, Oni, Yomoto, and Kirashi would begin to leave the alley leaveing the fight in the past. Tsukio carried Oni all the way to the nearest inn where they would all rent a room for the night. Port Kaiger was Ideal for thoughs leaveing on journeys for it held, Many shops blacksmiths armor shops clothes food stocks and many many shops. Apon finnaly reaching there room Tsukio would lay Oni apon what was supposed to be his bed. Tsukio instead took a seat by the others bed Kirashi treating his wounds with her own little set of medical tools and uses. Oni was now dead asleep alive and not dead like he would have been without medical treatment. Tsukio would would be sitting apon a nearby chair glareing at his katana Illusion. Yomoto and Kirashi would be gone now out running a few errands they had indeed enjoyed to do. The both of them would be down in the local bar drinking away at this time. To attempt to release themeslves of there annoying moments at this time. There eyes would close as they began to speak back and forth to eachother about Tsukio And Oni.

**Kirashi: **_Love...I...think thoughs two where supposed to meet for some odd reason...Cause...Oni...who really did lose his family too demons as to Tsukio to Bandits...or well what family he had...I know theres a connection somewhere there...I just know it...- Her eyes would open again as she began to look to the other awaiting a reply.-_

**Yomoto: **_Kirashi...You may be right...and even though they seem to be enemies...Tsukio cares for that hunter..and he dosen't even know him one bit...- He would lift his hand out to lay apon Kirashi's Eyes closeing as he would nod his head.- Well...we might as well restock up on gear whille we are here...and I have a little idea in mind for them both...its the least we can do...cause once we do return to Gorona...Princess Veronica and King Ganon will wish to meet them...sense we are the top commanders of his armies..._

**Kirashi: **_Oh yes we should...thank you for...everything you'v ever done for me...Yomoto. - Her eyes would sparkle somewhat as they would both begin to stand and move to leave the bar.- _

Yomoto and Kirash had both left the bar now and headed towards the nearest weapons smith for Oni. Paying the other to reforge the blade Oni had broken during the fight with Tsukio and paid extra to have it reinforced and done by sunrise. Apon leaveing there they would both leave the man to his work as he full couragely began to work at would seem to be his best work yet. Yomoto would leave from Kirashi's side to head the nearest armor and clotheing markets to stock up on outfits and armor whille Kirashi began to head to the food market shops and medical shops to begin prepareing for a long journey to Gorona. Apon finishing all there shoping they both would head back to the inn only to enter the room with Oni and Tsukio to find them both asleep still. Yomoto looking to the other as he place his duffle bag of armor and clothes down speaking.-

**Yomoto: **_Right where we left em..hehe...- He would lean in and slightly lay a kiss apon Kirashi's cheek befor moveing to the bed and laying as the night rose above the sun and the moon hit the sky. - _

_**Chapter 3.**_

Eyes would open at this time for Tsukio as the sun would hit his face. Movements on his body seemingly normal as can be at this time. HIs eyes closeing now apon moveing to the wind to look out it. Oni's form was gone from his bed for he was outside the window on the balcony the wind blowing threw his hair. He was a calm person it would seem without the eyepatch or sword and cocky smirkish attitude. Movements being released from his body as he began to fold his arms sitting apon the railing his trenchcoat left off so his upperbody was visible by all. Tsukio would step to the window looking apon the other eyes closeing some as he spoke out to the other befor him.

**Tsukio: **_Uh...Oni was it...Are you're wounds okay...? - He spoke with a somewhat worried intent.- _

**Oni: **_- His voice would stay gone from the earth for a few moments befor re-opening his lips to speak out to the other.- Yeah...I'm fine...Don't lay your worries on me...I'll be fine..Tsukio. - With that he'd turn and stare to the other his hands falling at his sides and into his pockets.- _

**Tsukio: **_Heh good..thanks for letting me now...about it..I won't be as worried anymore...- Tsukio would nod his head and turn heading back inside to begin sitting apon the bed Oni slept in. His eyes closeing to aim at the ground and just stare.- _

Only a moment later than the two spoke, Yomoto and Kirashi would enter the room again. Yomoto hoist over his shoulder was a rather large package of a blade. Just from the looks you could tell what it was now. His eyes closeing some only to walk to Oni and offer it over to him. Oni's hand would reach out and take hold of the blade like package only to unwrap it slowly His eyes widened a bit as the blade was fully crafted with what seemed to be the best metal onix steel. The blade slightly shorter and more narrow for percision killing if need be. His eyes would close only to lift it apon into the air and swoop it down noticeing how even more lighter it was than his origional. A nod of the head from Oni to Yomoto was his way of saying thanks. Kirashi would step to Tsukio and sit beside him rubbing his cheek some only to lift of a pouch. Her words leaveing her lips as she began to speak to Tsukio.

**Kirashi: **_Well..mister..I got you some new gear...I hope you enjoy it! - She would smile and peck his cheek some dropping the pouch.- _

**Yomoto: **_Trust meh bro...She never used to do it but shes a master of clotheing and fashion...you'll love it..and your welcome to Oni...- He would smike some and fold his arms his own body fashioning new armor as well as Kirashi. He even bared a new weapon more or less a better axe sense thats what he used. Kirashi her rapier.-_

**Tsukio: **_Hehe thanks! - He would hug Kirashi and stand moveing to the closet to changed. Apon stepping out he had finnaly got some new clothe to fit his increase in power. His pants dark blue in color cut off at the knee on one side like always. His shirt red with sleeves, Hands bareing gloves now to hide his almost skelish skin apon his hands.- looks great!_

**Oni: **_- A smirk left his cheeks as he would step back inside tossing his trenchcoat over his shoulder. His blade held apon his shoulder as well apon moveing to leave the room speaking out.- Well...our ships here...lets go..._

Tsukio would smirk somewhat now as Oni had decided to come with them. He would rush to the door throwing his hand up some now in a happy like way. HIs illusion placed at his side in its sheath. Eyes closeing some as he would shift a hand up to roamge threw his hair his necklace swaying some with the ocean like breese of a new day. Yomoto and Kirashi would smile at the both now as they grabed there stuff only to start off out of the inn. They all would begin to move towards the Ship in a roll almost The wind slipping and swaying threw there hair. The people about them rushing around doing there daily things as the new ship had arrived and new people where comeing from many places in the world. They all would move to board on the boat now The guards at the boat rushing them on it Yomoto and Kirashi showing there signs of leadership in Gorona so that gave them full permission to enter the ship as well for the other two. The ocean about them as many others boarded the ship luckily they had been given first class rooms thanks to Tsukios brother. Oni could careless though for he droped his stuff apon the deck and sat working at a new sheath for his blade out of the old one. His trenchcoat still slung over his shoulder. Tsukio instead went to his room only to lay apon his bed and stare at the roof. He knew that soon he would be in a new place and he had never even been beyond the forest let alone into port Kaiger. Yomoto and Kirashi would then leave the two to themselves. Yomoto going to the captain to secure their route. Kirashi moveing to her quarters as well now. Her eyes closeing at this time to begin thinking to herself about Yomoto, Oni, And Tsukio knowing that Tanaka had been killed by the man she loved for that was the only reason he would have that necklace. Her hands would move up to begin crying into them as she covered her face. Eye movements now completely gone as she would cry. Her hands leaveing her face only a few moments after drying her eyes. Moveing her rapier to the bed to lay apon it. Her form would stop suddenly as she would move to look out the window at the now the ship leaveing Port Kaiger. Tsukio's form would be stareing out as well Yomoto, and Oni all stareing to it.

**Tsukio: **_Well...I guess this the begining of my story..eh..Tanaka...- His right hand would slip up and wrap about her necklace's pendant and his head would lower to stay in thought.- _

**Oni: **_Well...My loved ones..I' guess you all where right...I did find that someone who needs protecting...I won't let your blood line down and die...without acheiveing anything...". - His hand would slip up and glide threw his hair now.- _

**Yomoto: **_...Tsukio...Damn you...and your..nice ways...heh there rubbing off on me...Lil bro..._

**Kirashi: **_Oni...Oni...You have no idea of the role you'll play in Tsukio's life...do you..- She stood behind him now speaking to herself without letting him hear it.-_

Meanwhille on Giacomo, Seven shadows stood befor non other than, Lord Kai himself. His form stood now his body fully submerged in a mighty giant battle armor at this time. At his side was a giant blade larger then his armor itself. His right hand reaching back to take hold of it, Griping it with ease swinging it up only to bash it down apon the ground The ground forwards of him began to crack and crumble open six feet with just a slightly annoyed slice at the ground. His eyes opening slowly speaking out to the seven befor him.

**Lord Kai: **_Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six. You all know...how our lives have been on this journey of our own...for now..My youngest child..Tsukio..is now on his way too...Gorona...Most likely to retreave milita help to deafeat us...either way..He is comeing here and he is not alone...Number six! _

**Six: **_Yes sire. - He would move befor Kai and bow his head awaiting orders.- _

**Lord Kai: **_I want you to go to Gorona, And halt them kill them if you have too...Just do your job...Shinobi of Ice. _

**Shinobi Of Ice: **_- He would bow now to Kai his body cloaked in seclusion for his hole body but pure white hair and white eyes showing. His face white as a ghost lips purple as can be.- I will..Sire..._

The Shinobi of Ice, One travled with Lord Kai along time ago on Kais own journey around the land now his friend and loyal ally. Would now begin to rush off from the base fortress at Giacomo. Lord Kai or Tsukiyos father is a Shinobi or was along time ago he now controls The Seven Shinobi who indeed where and still are his best friends. Tsukio would yawn some having been standing apon the deck of the ship looking off into the sea at this time. Movements of his body closeing his eyes now would roam along his form. His arms folding one over the other illusion dangleing at his side. Oni moveing up from behind the other his hands in his pockets speaking out to the other at this time.

**Oni: **_Well..boss man...Where we headed...dosent seem like I know much...- His eyes would close some only to reopen to speak out again.- An further more...I would like to teach you a few...gorilla combat skills...when you swung your sword in our fight earlier...you seemed to not be so good at it...I can fix that if you'd like...?_

**Tsukio: **_Heh Well thanks...I'd love to learn some..and we are headed to Gorona. It's supposivley one of the biggest places in the world...I guess..._

**Oni: **_Gorona...- He would shake his head off some as he began to fall into a fighting stance seeing how noone was on the bridge of the ship at this time. - Well...let us get started the sooner the better eh? Tsukio...Baka._

**Tsukio: **_- His form would smirk some folding his arms about and up into a fighting like stance at this time as well. Eyes falling on Oni with a smile apon his face.- Hey! I'm no Baka!?! _

_A smirk was all Oni would let out befor rushing the other his rigth fist slipping abouts to go into a collision course with Tsukio's mouth. Eyes lowring some as Tsukio's own fist came around at Oni's mouth. It would seem only like a flash of light but a week had gone by of there training Both sleeping now on there beds. The ship only a mile from Port Gorona. The Shinobi Of Ice had finnaly arrived on the outskirts of Goronas sea and was moveing in from behind A patalion of Ice Soldiers literaly made of Ice. For now this would be the begining of the biggest fight of there lives...-_

_**Chapter 4.**_

The ship had now come apon the great ship dock of Gorona. The eyes of Tsukio would begin to slip open at this time to let out a huge sigh. His form had just now awoke and moved to the deck, Oni as well. Tsukio's combat skills had greatly improved at this time to a massive level of power. His eyes would begin to close as out from behind Yomoto an Kirashi came. There hands laying apon Tsukio's shoulders as they went to speak out at this time.

**Kirashi: **_Tsukio...Welcome to your brothers home...at this time...We'd like you to soon meet..The King and Queen of...Gorona..._

**Yomoto: **_Yes...Your big bros a imperial soldier...- His hand would rush up to slowly rub at his brothers head ruffleing it some.- _

**Tsukio: **_- A soft blush would leave Tsukio's face. Eyes closeing some at the ruffle.- Heh...I'm not that special...plus...I'm barley human...Yomoto..._

**Oni: **_Tsukio...None of us...are human...- Onis form came from behind a sorta new look to his form. His eyepatch having changed to look similar to a straight cloth that held tightly to his head almost. His trenchcoat changed some as if it was perfectly fixed. To his back now was his new and improved blade that he had thusly named Mangekyou.- Especialy me and you..._

**Tsukio: **_WOAH!? So cool Oni! - His eyes light up some as he would walk over to the other patting his shoulder. Speaking out some now in enjoyment.- Well! I'm about for sure to say your ready for this hell! _

Yomoto and Kirashi would look to the two at this time. Watching them as if thats how they should be, They would only be able to go as far as Gorona with them befor they themselves would have to remove them from there memory. Yomoto letting out a sigh as well as Kirashi, They both began to hoist large duffle bags apon there shoulders as well as Oni and Tsukio. The ship was full of people now basking in the glory of the moment the sun and all other things growing greatly into the sky. Dolphins jumping from the clear blue sea you could practicly see threw it and straight to the bottom this close to the port. The ship now only ten minutes from the dock for they would soon reach with just a few blows of the wind. Apon reaching the deck they would be the middle marker people to leave, All others around them masking there entrance for Gorona was a major city almost at this time almost a empire. Yet only tweenty miles away apon a nearby beach The ship of the Great ICe Shinobi had just arrived as well. His body yet still covered as his ice like soldiers began to step from the ship in massive size at this time. A small movement from a bush would give a nearby spy the go ahead thus leading his way back to the nearby fortess to then send a carrying bird with the rest of the message of this soon to be invasion. Meanwhille back in port Gorona The king himself had went to the port to watch the shipment of his goods and other wordly news even the return of his strongest soldiers, Kirashi, and Yomoto. Yomoto and Kirashi would begin stepping out from the ship's boardwalk a sorta hero's return would be set into place both of them blushing greatly at this time.

**King Ganon: **_Well!!! Hehe haha! If it isnt my two favorite soldiers! - His form would move up to them dressed in common king' robes and such for this man was a nice king for once unlike most others. Tall in size beautiful in looks to all the ladies.- Yomoto! Kirashi! A hero's welcome is in need at this time!_

**Yomoto:** _Haha! King Ganon! It's super to see you again! - Yomoto would move to hug the king as well as Kirashi.- King Ganon! I brought a special gift for tonight my little brother Tsukio, and the Demon hunter Oni! - At his last words the crowd around would be almost completely stunned to just the word Oni.- _

**Oni: **_Tch...Figures...Come on baka...- He would take hold of Tsukio's arm and begin to head off fowards now tuggin him along.- This place is just like that last..._

**Tsukio: **_Whah!?! - He would twitch out some as Oni took his arm dragging him along with the other. - Oh come on Oni..I wanna check out the town first!!!_

**Oni: **_Bleh No buts...If you get caught by someone els...I'll never forgive myself for not being the one to kill you and claim your reward myself...- His form carrying a almost usual hate intent at this time moveing along.- _

**Princess Veronica: **_Father! are they here! - A small soft tone was heard throught the crowd of straight distance. A small form at first but she became taller with each step fowards. Her form was slender slim and very very beautiful, Eyes full of pure blue sparkles of ice almost from just her stare. Her hair long and beautifully blue as if the adzact opposite of Oni.- I had heard Sir Yomoto, and Lady Kirashi where returning...IS this...- Her voice stopped at just the site of the passing man known as Oni.- Wai...- WAs all she could really say befor shakeing her head and moveing off to her father smileing.- I am So glade you have returned was it dangerous?_

Oni's form would shake slightly only to get it off his shoulder moveing off on past the princess at this time. Tsukio stareing at her and then back to Oni rubbing at his head at this time befor speaking out to him " Oni!!!! She's a princess! that's mean!". Onis form would turn his head to glare at the one he was dragging his lips staying close yet his eye's dareing the other to speak once more. Tsukio immediatley shutting up though all around them other hunters and bounty hunting bandits glared. Knowing that even Oni carried a larger reward than Tsukio. Killing Oni would make just about anyone a king among hunters or demons even. Rushing them along they would soon come to a stop as a man befor them began to look down to them. Tall in size at this time wearing somewhat bounty hunterish clothes. For he was a demon though of the ceptile race almost. Dragon looking his hands bareing gloves at the knuckles spikes though. His face shaped as if a dragons somewhat his body shaped human a cap apon his back almost words leaveing him now.-

**Unkown Ceptile: **_I am...Zabumaru I am the captain of the first squad here in Gorona...- His eyes pure red hues glareing apon the two boys. His bodies clothing harboring armor somewhat but not much for it would effect him for he was a user of the Dragon Fist moves. Most Ceptile Dragon's used there fist for it was a calling in battle and they greatly enjoyed it.- _

**Tsukio: **_Woah...Hey Zabu-maru...right? Hehe! - He would fold his arms now as he pulled away from Oni's hold. His illusion dangleing at his side, Eyes closeing his own demon like body showing itself off. - _

**Oni: **_So It is true..A dragon is the third strongest here in Gorona...- Eyes closed some as his hands roamed to his pockets walking on past Zabumaru and TSukio speaking out.- Hey Baka! Get a move on befor your spotted and targeted..._

**Zabumaru: **_Demon Hunter Oni...- His eye would gleam back at the other only to turn somewhat glareing at him. His hands staying at his side steadily as can be befor releaseing his lips again to speak out.- Or should I say...Prince Oni..._

Oni's form would stop dead in his tracks. Eyes closeing tightly now as he began to rush off into a running state bad thoughts flooding his mind at this time. As a child Oni was indeed a Prince, Prince of Deliga. On the day of his sisters birthday Oni's empire was attacked by The Seven Great Shinobi for being such a powerful empire. Oni was sent off to sea by his father only to be let free by the Shinobi of Earth at that time. His sister was took away by his mother who would then pass her little girl on to a maid who would leave the castle with the child as fast as she could. His sister was yet placed into the hands of a man otherwize known as King Ganon. Princess Veronica was too young to know of Oni and was yet just a baby at the time of the attack Oni being only five years older. Oni was nineteen at this time She a brillant age of 14. All Onis life he travled gathering strengh and prepareing for the day to take his sister back from a king even if it meant killing everyone in the entire empire. Oni had left them all completely into a back ally his eyes glareing up to the sky at this time a bird large in size now soared above.

**Oni: **_Huh...A messenger...bird...? - His eyes closed some at this time thinking to himself what could be going on if a messenger bird was ever used in this world it meant one of four things. The first, A war, The Second, A Suprise attack. Third, A Death of another king, An last but not least, A attack from Giacomo's Shinobis. - Oh I hope it's just a death of a king! Veronica...- Was all he could get out befor rushing back towards the area his Sister and the king along with everyone els had gone.- _

Yomoto an Kirashi would bow lowly to Veronica smileing some as they would then move to stand. The others lips reaching there ears, Allowing them to begin explaining to her of there journeys apon there walk back to the kingdom. The bird flying over head only began to swhirl the sky changeing shape almost. Only a few moments befor reaching the ground the bird had fully began a Bird Ceptile. Or in other words a human like bird, Ceptiles are animals in this story who have the ablity to change into a human like state like The Dragon Ceptile's But only the birds are able to keep there original forms if need be the others must suffer with the human state. This bird began to speak out to the king himself as well as Yomoto, and Kirashi.-

**Bird Ceptile Messenger: **_King Ganon! Sire...I have grave news from the southern shore...- The bird like human would move up to them all three bowing some befor speaking.- The Ice Shinobi has arrived now carrying more then two hundred ice soldier's most likely useing his demon energy to live and walk. Each seems well equiped even with there groups it will take three days for them to arrive at the most...That is if...the blockade at the beach is not yet...been destroyed...- This bird would have allready spoke to much only to begin lifting to the sky forming and shifting changeing back to his original bird state now roaring off into the sky.- _

**King Ganon: **_Oh no...why are they here...My kingdom is in danger...if even just One of the Seven Shinobi are here...Yomoto, Kirashi Take Veronica back to the castle Call Zabumaru to the front lines for he is to move out to the second blockade beyond the beach. I wan't...them stopped long befor they reach the city or many will die for a useless cause of power..._

Apon King Ganon's orders, Zabumaru would bow a leave to Tsukio and begin to just..Vanish from then air. Yomoto, an Kirasih would both move to Veronica and begin slow rough movement from the outside castle walls to the inside as fast as They could. Oni had finnaly arrived in the crowd about the time King Ganon ordered his troops to mobilize. Oni slowly closed his eyes as he began to turn and head off into the direction the soldiers would be moveing. Tsukio, Confused as a mofo would run up behind his brother and sister speaking to them in a concerned way at this time.

**Tsukio: **_Bro! Kirashi! - His eyes would close some as he began to look at the princess bowing his head some.- I need to know! What's going on! Wheres Oni! An that Dragon guy!_

**Princess Veronica: **_Huh...who..who are you...? - Her eyes scanned TSukio at this time. Her head only to turn and stare dead fowards walking along with Yomoto, an Kirashi.- _

**Yomoto: **_Little bro follow us...Theres something we must tell you...it's very very important...- He began to rush them all three back into the castle as fast as possible. Thousands of troops rallying infront of the castle and king at this time prepareing for battle against just one man.-_

**Tsukio: **_Ok...but why just one man...? - His hands would roam up to his head adjusting through his hair thinking just what in the hell would a entire army be going after one man.- _

**Kirashi: **_Hurry Tsukio get a move on Soon all hell will break loose...An where the hell is Oni?!?!? - Her head would jerk left to right at this time. Her hands stayed apon Princess veronica rushing her along, King Ganon moveing just behind surrounded by full fledge soldiers.-_

Zabumaru, Oni, and a small fleet of soldiers where now on there way to the second batalion apon the beach's entrance threw the stone like pathes that hide the kingdom from behind. The Ice Shinobi stood waiting finnaly his cloak gone from his body with the flick of his right hands wrist. His body bared white like shinobi clotheing Ice Kanjis all about his body. His right hand bareing a ice like blade that ran all the way to his knees. His head laced with a pure icey white bandana rolled about his head. His lips releaseing a snowy like breath five more ICe soldiers appearing inplace befor him soon a hole batalion like fleet of Ice Warriors laid behind him. His eyes would roll somewhat as he began to march up from the beach towards the entrance to the forest. Our heros laid on the lines befor the mountains beyond them the forest and beyond the forest The beach. Oni's form was far behind the soldiers for he took off later then they did. Moveing along the pure beautiful green land his eyes closeing. A slightly odd groan leaveing his body he had'nt eaten in weeks it would seem.

**Oni: **_Damn it...I'v never been so hungry...IT's almost ridicoulos...- His form pushed on with ease though at this time. His movements not slowing not even once for some would suggest that is why he is known as Demon Slayer Oni, Or Oni of the Yugata Eye.- _

_**Chapter 5.**_

Tsukio would now stand in the midts of the army like crowd. Eyes closeing some as his hands would fall to his side all the are around him growing thicker and thicker. He was never a man to be able to stand in midts of these situations. Our hero has come a long long way from the last we sawl him in his home village. His right hand slipping up to grip Tanaka's necklace eyes almost full of tears. His brother, Kirashi , and Princess veronica had left him for the castle. Eyes opening fully now as he began to take off running. His form takeing random jumps from stone to ston his Demon Embodiement given him the ability to do just so. His fingertips gripping close tightly illusion swaying at his side. Apon hoping the last layer of brick, He would land closeing his form up some. Opening it back out he began to take off running Demonic speed takeing over as if like lightening he began to move. Meanwhille back on the beach Zabumaru and his troops had finnaly reached the forest entrance many oh so many Ice warriors roaming about in patrol.

**Zabumaru: **_I see our problem here..isnt just the numbers...but strengh...I'm well aware I can hold my own...but you my soldiers...must take extra care for this forest carries far more then Just ice warriors. This is the forest of Ragnarok A special rock that hieghtens the well keen sense of a demon but a human..I fear much worser so many demons live among these forest, Each with a very very high battle aura. - His dragon like head would nod to his soldiers as they all bowed there heads back. His movements growing somewhat skiddish as he began to lift himself fully tightening his grip apon his fist.- Okay then lets move out!_

Oni wasn't too far away at this time. Only just now exiting the mountain way, Tsukio already makeing it to the begining of the mountains path. Tsukio's form was now roamageing threw the mountain path only to be watched silently by the movements of a large demon in size. This demon closely resembleing a Mountain troll yet not as ugly. This demons arms where folded a huge cloak apon his body as if he where watching the boy. Eyes gleaming apon the movements of the boy two massive arms laying to the side scythe like blades attached to both arms. HIs lips slipping apart to speak out in a somewhat dark and eary voice.-

**Massive Demon: **_Kaigers...Boy...How suppriseing to see this...what a unlikely turn of events..._

The massive demon began to follow along the mountain tops after the boy below. Tsukio's form was rushing even faster then befor now. His eyes closeing now as if keen sense was taken over by his urge to rush and stop this Ice Shinobi. His right hand would grip apon the handle of Illusion at this time. The pure black blade leaveing its sheath only to begin a slash down like pose. The area befor him begining to bust open as he would come to a complete stop. Befor Tsukio stood two Ice Assassins scouts moved out ahead to the mountain path to watch for oncomeing attack. They both where on there way to report to The Ice Shinobi about the on comeing attack from Zabumaru, and his boys.

**Tsukio: **_...What the hell does Scum like you think your doing... Showing yourself to the ligth of day! - With this Tsukio's form began to change in attitude. Illusion swung around again a black like vortex slash red around the edges, Began to cut at them slashing even the wind in half.-_

**Ice Assassin 1: **_Hehe...Stupid...GEah! - His last words where spoke as the black slash began to tear threw him his twin Ice Demon 2 luckily moveing out of the way.-_

**Ice Assassin 2: **_WHAT THE?? - His eyes would fall apon Tsukio as his brother layed cut to shreds by the dark slash. He began to fade into the ground now as if water seeping threw the earth.- I'll Get you!_

Tsukio's face began to release a smirk. His hand gripping illusion as the other Ice Assassin began to pour out of the earth from behind. The Assassin began to swing a icey like arm blade at Tsukio, Only to be tour to shreds as Tsukio's form began to turn Illusion already leaveing the Assassins rib cage. The Assassin's body tearing inside out with a dark and eary slash laying waste to his insides. Two corpses layed dead and destroyed apon the mountain entrance as a somewhat new stage of TSukio began to rush fowards. One black eary wing sprouted from his back his claws growing lightly sharper his skin a bit more Demonic. Eyes pure red intent at this time as if it became alive. Searching left to right apon his movements at a now high rated speed. This form was known by a few demon like gods in the past as to be a Embodiement like form not fully Majin Or Human Though embodiement is what the person is it is more like...a half posession yet the mind had complete control over the body. Illusion's Kanjis ran along the blade halfway only to the middle. Stopping as if sealed there the power in his black blade cursed his soul with all its might. For illusion was forged from the body of a massive demon Kaiger had beaten a long long time ago. The barrer of illusion's soul would be forever cursed with the great demons blood which has killed a few for just touching the blade. Thoughs of Kaigers blood amuneto the deadly blades killing intent which alows our Hero Tsukio to use this blade with massive ease. Meanwhille Oni had finnaly reached the forest below him many battles takeing place at this time. His eye closeing some now lifting a right hand to remove his eyepatch. The Yugata Eye begining to scan along the battlefield Zabumaru seemingly the only one with enough strengh to hold his own. Tearing through Ice Warrior after Ice warrior with his Dragon Ceptile strenght. Onis form would only then reach up and begin to take hold of his blade's handle. His movement picking up only to begin rushing to make a large jump. Onis blade scorching from his back to begin a high lift into the air. Below him a few soldiers fought away at a Ice Warrior only for him to be cut down, Apon Onis landing his blade smacking dead through the Ice Warriors body completely obliderateing it.

**Oni: **_What's the matter with you guys...Sneak attack them! - Onis form would appearently rush up behind the soldiers, His blade ramageing through yet another Ice Warrior that had got up behind the soldiers.- Get Faster! _

**Soldiers: **_YES SIR! - The soldiers would begin to rush off after a another nearby Ice Warrior group tearing through them with all they have.-_

**Zabumaru: **_Weaklings...- His right hand would launch yet another Ice Warrior way away into the forest causeing him to crack through each tree along the way. His dragon like eyes locking onto the form of the Ice Shinobi who had just recently began his on onslaught against the soldiers.- Fight Someone With Real Power! _

**The Ice Shinobi: **_Well...That depends on if you have the power to actualy fight me! - His form began to rush the other known as Zabumaru. His right fist reared back only to stratigicly rush a Ice like wave of power towards Zabumaru.- Die!_

Zabumaru's form would begin a somewhat series of backflips to the side, Dodgeing the large onslaught of ice like waves rush at him as if they where major tidal waves. His form would only land and rush the other his own left fist reared back a firey like ball forming apon his left fist. He would launch it fowards at this time only to destroy the entire area befor him the Ice Shinobi quickly forming up a shield of ice around him. Eyes slowly fuseing together apon speaking out a frail hand rushing up to take hold of his cheek. A wave of his right hand and a new facial expression is released from the cold hearted form kept on the Shinobis face. Voice changeing now as if finnaly releaseing the shinobis idenity.

**Hyu Soru: **_Enough with the man act...- Hyu Soru or...The Ice Shinobi full form was released to be a more female like type infact She was. Each Shinobi is to hold a certain form Their face covered in a Armor of their choice yet ice being the defect to cause her to look like a man and thus she had to act the part.- Let us really begin now Lizard boy..._

**Zabumaru: **_Woman or not...- HIs first would begin to fall into a stance to take stead at this moment. His movements getting alot faster.- I will see you lay at my feet dead!_

Hyu's form began to surround herself in a full like icey crystal shield. Her body slowly forming a ice like blade apon her left and right wrist. Her lips slowly opening at this time to begin blowing out a very chilly ice like breath. Zabumaru's form began to freeze up from the foot up to his knees. His arms now meeting the icey breath, Completely holding his arms down now oncount of the major ice blocks covereing his hands and feet. Barely standing his eyes fell apon Hyu in a almost very pissed look speaking out.

**Hyu Soru: **_Stupid Dragon...You only suceed in pissing the goddess of ice of! - Her last word releaseing at this time only to bet met by a slightly large dark slash. Forceing her to hop back at this time.- Who the hell?!?!?_

**Embodiement Tsukio: **_Not Who the hell...What the hell...- Apon his shoulder illusion was being tapped. His pure dark red eyes glareing apon her form now.- _

**Zabumaru: **_Tsukio?!?!? What are you doing here! _

**Hyu Soru: **_Tsu...Kio? YOUR! Master's SON! - Her index would point to him in a almost super fast pace.- _

**Embodiement Tsukio: **_...Tch...Go die now..- His right hand would grip Illusions, handle only to swing it down now. A huge dark like slash began to pour out and rip at the air and ground instelf to reach Hyru. - An...He's not my father...anymore..._

**Hyu Soru: **_- Her form would emideatly begin to take off running out of the way. Her arm now being so lucky apon turning she reached it back in a running like way. The Black vortex slash catching it brutalishly tearing it off. A major scream leaveing her form as she fell to her knees iceing over her armless shoulder. The blood already gashed out and about yet stopped by the ice now.- You little bastard! Huh...- Her shoulder would soon have a hand placed apon it. Eyes closeing as just the precense of this other causeing her to relax yet fear at the same time.- _

**The Shinobi Of Fire: -**_A female like smile apon the face of this one. Hand gripping apon Hyu's shoulder pulling her to the shinobi. Eyes glareing apon the Tsukio as a sudden firey like spin would begin to flash out and about The shinobi and Hyu. Words slipping from a firey face female in voice yet frail and calm like a mans.- Tuskio...I look foward to seeing you again our humble home...You should come visit very soon...We'd love for you to stay...with us...Demon boy..._

**Embodiement Tsukio: **_...You go die too...- Another swing would release from his shoulder at this time apon swinging a bit to the right. The other began to just vanish into then air Hyu as well. His own eyes closeing some the wing about his back vanishing like it was never there. His eyes back to normal now illusions kanjis all gone leaveing nothing more then a black blade.- Huh...? AHHHHHHH! Zabumaru! You ok! - The now normal Tsukio began to rush over to Zabumaru attempting to help him up.- You okay big guy!_

**Zabumaru: **_Frightening kid...- He thought at this time as his fist and body began to heat up the ice melting away like nothing. His eyes falling apon the now normal boy, Words slipping from his dragon like lips.- Tsukio...I am fine. We should go and help the wounded..._

**Oni: **_No need...I took care of it...And you! - Onis right hand would jerk out to take hold of Tsukio's colar and move him into the air. Eyes apon the other with a somewhat massive amount of hate at the moment speaking out.- Baka! Stop doing that! You die and I'll kill you! Your my bounty! No one els gets that money on your head but me! - His right fist would sling about only to bash Tsukio dead in the head leaveing him knocked out.- Dumb moron...Lets go Dragon man...The soldiers are already on there way back.- _

With a nod of his head, Zabumaru began to follow Oni. His head aimed at the ground thinking about just how dangerous Tsukio is when in a different state. Just the name Kaiger is tabboo to Demons even demons condidered him a Boogeyman of sorts. Moveing along now back threw the forest and mountain path. Just befor leaveing the mountain path another stood. Head seeping threw his cloak like hood. The Massive demon stood yet again watching his eyes closeing some only to speak out yet again.

**Massive Demon: **_Tsukio, Zabumaru, Oni...A very very scary group indeed..._

_**Chapter 6.**_

The three would now be apon the entrance to the kingdom at this time. Eyes closeing some at this time as all there heads fell as if...Guilt followed behind them.

by all means did Guilt follow. The Massive Demon had decided it was time to make himself useful at this time. His hands lifting up some a massive amount of demon energy poured out as his form began to rush the three. Massive fist meeting Zabuamrus back, tearing through skin tissue and muscle tissue. Leaveing the dragon to the ground yet befor the other two could turn The massive demons arms were wide apart claping his hands back a huge vibration left his form as he clotheslined them both at once. He stood now looking down to the three befor him, Castle guards yet too scared to even move a inch. Yomoto, And Kirashi glareing almost evily at the site of this demon. There eyes only to clothes with the words from the towering form.

**Massive Demon: **_I am...Neroatic Guardian of Kaigers blood line...An these three are comeing with me...Yomoto, Kirashi...Born of Kaigers blood yet still..to pure to live Young Tsukio's life. I will take him under my wing...and teach him for myself...You two need not fear where this boy goes...or what he does...So keep out of my buisness... - Pure seriousness poured out of his eyes. His body about him human in look yet a more demonic look than human.- By the way...Yomoto...A young man will be along here soon...As well as a young lady...Tell them to meet me on the mountain path...three weeks after ariveing...here so give them a place to stay would you..._

**Yomoto: **_Neroatic!?!? But but...- His eys closed some at this time. Bowing his head Kirashi looking to him and then back to Neroatic. - Neroactic...is a Guardian...OF mine and Tsukios bloodline...Hes much older then Kaiger...By a hundred...years..._

**Kirashi: **_You meant to tell me that's the one...I see then..- Her head would nod at this time. Bowing to Neroatic her eyes roaming to the three boys only to speak out.- An the names of these two will be...? Great Neroatic...?_

**Neroatic: **_The boy...will go by...Adam...and the girl..Eve...Ask them of there real names if you wish...I will await you all...apon the beach...south of here...I expect you ALL to be prepared...For a Demon will be born on that day...Dismissed...- Apon this his head would turn, As if the wind and mist itself poured about as he drug off into the distance our three heros. Tsukio, Oni, and Zabumaru yet now with talk of two new people. As if vanishing in then air he was gone now.-_

Two weeks had gone by at this time. A new ship rolling into the port of the mighty kingdom of Gorona. Apon the upper deck stood two forms a boy hair waveing about in the air. A large red cap rolled along his forms back, Black large pants apon his lower body no T-shirt. Arms folded over his chest his right hand bareing a tattoo along its index finger up to his shoulder. To his lower back two sheaths black handles laid out apon them, Barrol triggers apon them at the end of the handle just befor the blade would begin. Eyes closed as if his head was aimed down. The girl next to him wore a somewhat stylish red dress at her left thigh side a bow and arrow like attached holstered at this time. Red eyes of crimson hues opening to speak out to the one next to her.-

**Unknown Female: **_Kranos. We are almost there...Please don't tell me you fell asleep standing up! _

**Kranos: **_ZzzzZZZZzzzz - He stood asleep at this time, As if without a care in the world he began to yawn stretching his arms some his chest flexing some.- Damn it...Rose...Stop being loud...IT's like...four am...still..._

**Rose: **_Four Am My Ass! - She grunted some, A hard left hook bashed Kranos's head.- It's like two...and plus...Neroatic...Is' waiting...On that Island...I still am stunned at this sudden action from him...right Kran...WAKE UP!_

**Kranos: **_ZzzzZZzzzzZz WHa! Who what when where...- He began to let out a yawn lifting a hand to rub his hair. Moveing over to the docking part of the ship now as they came apon the dock of Gorona.- Well...either way...- Yaaaaaawn..- Lets go...do this I guess..._

**Yomoto: **_Adam! Eve! - He stood now in a soldier like stance. Saluteing Kranos and Rose as they both began to leave from the ship.- Please come with me! Your rooms are being prepared as we speak!._

With that being said the three began to head off to the kingdom. Back in the tomb of Neroatic large battle cries could be heard as mighty blades clashed and fist to feet kicks began to rumble the entire area. Standing befor the three fighting them off as if they where nothing Neroatic stood effortlessly pushing back all three. Fighting feriously away at eachother was nearly the only way to develop battle combat and strengh. In a matter of two weeks from the arrival of Kranos and Rose the meeting was underway each side heading to the spot. Kranos, Rose, Yomoto, and Kirashi heading along the mountain path now nearly reaching the outskirts of the forest. Back on Giacomo, Hyu and the Fire shinobi had finnaly arrived. Lord Kai waiting in his sit at this time apon the site of them only a slightly large sigh of disappointment fell to his lips.

**Lord Kai: **_Hyu...what happened to your arm...- His form would now stand built in size his massive armor to account for this as it was.- _

**Hyu Soru: **_It's nothing Lord Kai..- Her eyes would close some adjusting her only hand left to roll across the lost appendage. It began to ice over with a icey like arm now with the same mobility of a normal arm just pure see threw ice.- I'd like for a chance to go after them again...Your..son..Tsukio is a very very fierce demon if he reach's this island we'll all..._

**Lord Kai: **_Tsukio...Such a fierce child...he removed your arm with the slightest of ease...I am almost...afraide to say he's comeing to kill me..Kaigers offspring..._

**The Fire Shinobi: **_Sire...I...will go this time...Hyu Really hasnt had much combat experience...- With a bow from the shinobis fragile fire like form, A turn motion would be made to walk off into pure darkness.- _

**Lord Kai: **_I see...Byu...REturn Alive...as well...- A right hand would raise to rub at his forehead. Though a Lord he could really careless His only concern was the fact his child was on his way to brutaly murder him, Why? he knew not. Well not this time he thought only to stand. Eyes closeing some now as a mighty blade was hoisted over his shoulder. Moveing along now he began to sigh Byu standing firmly turning and watching the other.- I will go this time..Byu...I wish to see what I am up against._

**Byu Soru: **_Yes sire...- With that Byu would nod, Only to turn and begin a sudden leap from the area Lord Kai following behind slowly.- _

Back in Gorona Beach they stood all four Neroatic, and appealing three new people nothing usual about them each harboring something new about them. Kranos, rose, Yomoto, Kirashi, and King Ganon with his kingdom itself all curious to see this Demon waited at the entrance to the beach. The large demon Neroatic would take a step fowards to Kranos and rose speaking out at this time.

**Neroatic: **_Kranos...Rose..Thank you for comeing...to witness this...KAiger! - A wave of his hand now would motion one of the three to take a step fowards. His body semishly demon looking alot more then usual. For this boy was our hero Tsukio, Battle atire to his waist down boots now on his feet. To his back Illusion hung aimlessly. To his left and right hands from the wrist to fingertips gloves placed. His chest covered in a holster like deal shirtless so his chest would show some. A tattoo ran along his back and stoped at certain positions apon his back.- _

**Kaiger: **_- Eyes moveing up to stare apon such a crowd. His eyes pure demon now yet fragile as a snowflake.- I am...back...Bro..._

**Oni: **_Shut it kid...Your a demon now act like one...- Oni's hair cut now swaying at his neck now. His body hidden behind a very large over trenchcoat. His eye harboring a tattoo as well of a seal wraping about his head from his Yugata Eye.- _

**Zabumaru: **_Tch...This is pointless...I say we leave for Kingdom of Giacomo now...I have no clue why you want to go to Jaba..._

**Neroatic: **_Because...Things awate you all in Jaba...Even though its nothing but ruins...you sha'll see..Kranos! Rose! Introduce yourself...To Kaiger, Oni, and Zabumaru._

**Kranos: **_Yo! Kaiger! Heard alot about you! - A smileing smirk would feel his face at this time. Only to move over to them holding a hand out to shake his hand.- Names Kranos Gunblade Kranos at your service!_

**Rose:**_ Pleasure...I am...Crimson rose...- She would step to Kaiger and hold her hand out as well.- _

**Kaiger:**_ Huh..Oh yeah..- He would shake there hands his back hidden beneith a dark garmet like clothe. Eyes closeing to nod to the others.- Nice to meet you...I'm...Well..I was Tsukio...but either way..just call me Kaiger._

**Yomoto: **_Brother! What Are you What have you done to him Neroatic! - He would rush up and impale a non-moveing demon in the face, Or in other words..Neroatic.- _

**Kirashi: **_Yomoto! What are you doing! - She would rush up to take hold of his armor pulling him back some.- Tsukio...What happened to you.._

**Neroatic: **_He's no longer...Tsukio..- HIs massive arms would fold apon his chest. Eyes closeing now as he spoke out again- He is a Demon now...Kaiger is his rightful name...Kaiger the third deminsion cutter...would be proud..And you tell..Lord Kai...that He will get whats comeing to him...spy..._

**Yomoto: **_You shut the fuck up...Neroatic...- His eyes would close some at this time. His movement developeing on his own to turn and move to walk away.- Come Kirashi..._

**Kaiger: **_Wha...What! - He would jerk his head up at the sound of spy. His first jerking out one hand completely made demon claws and all.- My...My brother a spy...for da...d..._

**Kranos: **_This is some deep shit...- He would sigh some rubbing at his head.- so it was true...There was a spy among the Ganon knights...I really wouldnt be able to tell that..._

**Rose: **_Just shut...uu...p...- She would look over to a now sleeping Krano's seemingly just standing made him bored enough to sleep.- Fool..._

**King Ganon: **_Yomoto...Is this true...- His hands would lift to meet his head. Eyes closeing to shake his head in disbeleif.- _

**Princess Veronica: **_No...it can't be...- Her eyes would glare apon the two Yomoto and Kirashi. Eyes closeing now to turn her head from them.- I refuse to beleive it..._

**Yomoto: **_Sorry...Tsukio...- Eyes would slowly shut, His movement become somewhat shakey Kirashi as well.- I will inform Lord Kai...Of your death brother...- With this being said his axe slowly pulling from his back. Kirashi pulling her rapier from her sheath as well.- _

**Kirashi: **_Little Tsukio...Don't take this personal...we love you...it's just...it's just..._

**Oni: **_Shut it you god damn fool...- With this Oni's right hand held out as if materializeing his large blade now. Yet this one was special of some sort. Dark firey rings rolled about it now. Only to hoist it above his shoulder speaking out yet again his Yugata eye takeing his eye hostage emediately almost.- Kaiger...Let us go..._

**Kaiger: **_...So...you where playing me all along..Yomoto...Kirashi...- With this being said his right hand would lift taken hold of illusion. Hoisteing the blade out to aim it at them his only words befor chargeing would be something that would stick with him for the rest of his life.- Fine! Then I'll Tell you all how I felt about you in the afterlife! _

With this all others stood back as Oni and Kaiger rushed up apon Yomoto and Kirashi. Kaigers new demon abilities kicking in as if a illusion he was now behind Yomoto slashing at his back. Yomoto doing the only thing he could, Rushing around after hopping fowards to avoid this attack. His movements turning him to ram his axe into illusion. Oni's blade crashing against a rapier in the distance fighting fiercely at this time. Oni moveing to push Kirashi back only to be kept in place by kirashi in the first place. Kaigers eyes closed some as he would land hopping back now extending his arm out to the side. His body glitching some almost as a massive demon aura began to pour out of his body. Illusion only to be brought down a huge black vortex slash began to tear threw the air and ground at Yomoto. Yomoto's form only began to dash to the side swinging his axe about to take a massive hit seemingly holding the slash back. Kaigers eyes opened only to released yet another slash one after another apon Yomotos guard. Yomoto's form began to push back now weakening slowly his Axe glowing rapidly as he would give a major force like push to bash himself away the slash's disappeareing into thin air. Kaiger was yet another step ahead only to be befor Yomoto now dashing illusion down Yomotos side severeing his arm in too. Yomotos form hitting the ground droping his axe a scream ran from his body and into the air. Kirashi forceing herself away from Oni yet just barely makeing it to Yomoto's side.

**Kirashi: **_YOmoto! - She fell at his side lifting him up slowly all around glareing at them almost evily now. Kaiger and Oni taken slow steps towards them.- We must leave...dear..._

**Yomoto: **_Yeeesss...- Moveing to stand he would lean apon Kirashi as they both began to walk away from them. Eyes closeing now at his shamefull guilt for having to turn on his own little brother.- Tsukio...or.Kaiger...either way...your...- with this massive blood loss began to set in kirashi lifting him up only to rush off to find the nearest hospital.-_

**Kaiger: **_...They got away...- Illusion would tap apon his shoulder now. His head knealing to the side now.- Forget em..._

**Oni: **_Ahh...spoken like a true demon..- A slight smirk would fall apon his lips. Movement closeing up some to being walking off towards Neroatic.- So...lets just do this im ready to go..._

**Neroatic: **_The transformation worked...perfectly..I am guessing...from human to pure demon...King Ganon...we request a ship...travle size...we will need supplys for maybe two years...three just incase...- With this nod of his head he would turn and step out into the water glareing out to the sea.-_

**King Ganon: **_Yes...Lord Neroatic...right away...- With this he would turn and usher all others away his guards standing beside him.- Prepare the azul for departer...If Lord Kai want's a war..I'll give him one to remember...- with a wave of his arm guards set off to prepare the ship. His own self and guards along with princess Veronica began to walk away.-_

**Kaiger:**_ I see...this is how where gonna do this...constantly fight till the day I die...is this what you wish for me to be in my grave...Lord Kai...- Pure blood struck eyes fell apon illusion at this time. Odd movements began to hunch out from him as he took off walking fowards to the oncomeing currents of the ocean. Oni, Zabumaru, Rose, Kranos, and Neroatic all stood at the sea stream now glareing out into the night. Each harboring a new idea to this strange quest that was about to begin. Lord Kai already moveing his troops out to a somewhat full skell spy attemt un-usualy all the Shinobi began to follow. Four new faces stepping out of the woodworks weak armor looking men one female. Large black garmets over the upper bodys Bodies below covered by a black cloak white laceing along the ends of the garmet and cloak. Heads all in pure like a long haired man his hands harboring gloves cutting off at digit tips. His wrist surrounded by large shakle like metal clamps. The females hair short green in color. Lips of pure green neon lipstick eyes of beauty yet deadly to the touch. Another large in size majorly fat around the stomach to his back a major sling like blade. Blonde hair a stupid looking smirk on his face. The other calm as can be blue hair waveing softly with the wind. His face harboring tattoos of blue kanji apon him. His gloves purely white as well as the sudden opening of his eyes. Pupils even white his gloves bareing Kanjis as well. Lord Kai turning to address them now in names starting with the female._

**Lord Kai: **_Yudagrus Pleasure to meet you...your beauty is rivaled with your technique is it not...?_

**Yudagrus: **_Oh...thank you..Lord Kai...Yuda if you would...Yudagrus was the name my mother gave me dear...just befor I killed her...- Somewhat sadistic smile now forming on her face.- _

**Lord Kai: **_Ahhh if it isnt...Demi...The Assassin...- Somewhat a bow would fall apon the man with long dark hair.-_

**Demi: **_Pleasure, Lord Kai. - He would lift a thumb digit up to point to himself with a smile.- Can't wait to get to work._

**Lord Kai: **_Good Good...and you...Bear...Pleasure...- Refearing to the tall fat one.-_

**Bear: **_... - Nods somewhat.-_

**Lord Kai: **_An last but not least...Akeichi...The Mage._

**Akeichi: **_...Please...No need for formalities...Tell us what you would have us do...Kai._

**Lord Kai: **_Akeichi.. - Nodding some he would move to him and stand befor him.- Tsukio...has became Kaiger...and I need him brought to me...ALIVE...I wish to kill him myself..._

**Akeichi: **_What!?...No matter...I will do as commanded brother. - With the bow of his head he would turn and move away. The other three following behind him into the bowls of the ship.- _

**Lord Kai: **_...Heh...that monster still calls me brother...Well...Tsukio...your uncle...is comeing to say hi very soon...yet I still do not realize why you wish to kill me...Mist...Please bring the girl to me now...I wish to ask her something..._

**The Mist Shinobi: **_Yes...Lord Kai..- With this he would leave into the dark abyss of the ship. Only to resurface a white dress dangleing from her body. Her body slowly emergeing to only appear to be...Tanaka..Her angelic like wings clipped from her back. Her eyes bleeding blood almost at this time for Lord Kai unlike any others is able to conjure the dead back to life by the use of the Shinobi Master...Or in other words...Necromancer Jack. - Here she is...Lord Kai...Jack sends his regards from below this one took him a whille to conjure from the afterlife...Yet its the real deal...Tanaka..._

**Lord Kai: **_Hello...miss Tanaka..._

**Tanaka: **_Ts...u...K...I..o...- Was all she wrote befor a spell of sleep began to cast about her weaken form.-_

**Kaiger:**_ - A hand would roam up to grip a necklace about his neck. The sudden glow forming from it gave him a almost deadly shock even his demonic side flenching into a stunned state.- Tanaka!_

_**Chapter 7.**_

_All stood now befor the ship King Ganon had prepared for them. Kaiger befor the rest his eyes closed now moveing to board the ship at this time. His necklace dangleing from his neck Oni following behind and so on fourth. Neroatic the last to board only turned and glared to the Soldier and people behind them as the ship now was forcefuly pushed from the dock. Kaigers eyes closeing now only began to fuel a new thought to his mind was Tanaka alive...or dead..still was all he could really think of. Yet held in captivity only fifty miles away she was. Sitting apon a somewhat damp throne of a ship eyes closed her head aimed to the side blood yet still dripping from her hues. Her wings held with kanji like seals torn from her back by the Necromaner Jack. She was in other words a fallen angel now and was stuck like this for all eternity being pulled from the afterlife was a great threat to the existene of one being supprised shes even alive in her mind yet sad as could be on the outside. Her lips slowly opening to speak out at the presence of the being behind her now Akeichi._


End file.
